


Calm

by Awenseth



Series: Deadly Beauty [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Frustration, M/M, Post-Flying Mind, Secret Marriage, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having a whole warship turn on the crew and making everyone end up in need for at least a check-up is it normal for a medic - mostly if being the only one - to get frustrated though even that can lead up to things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm

**Author's Note:**

> I would believe after having been put into stasys and getting shocked would everyone need to be looked over and with only Knockout as the only medic...that must have been a long day...

The clanging sound of metal hitting against metal filled the medical bay, shortly followed by a stream of muttered unpleasantries as the shift holding medic bent down to pick up the tool which has fallen to the ground due to his rough cleaning. After finishing it was placed back to the other instrument which had come into usage during the cycle and almost half of the dark cycle and only now could the medic relax from his work…that is if he could relax. Knockout may be on times displeased by his job, which was understandable if there were cycles he was stuck in there without anyone needing anything and it got worse since Breakdown had gone offline.

The medic tried to not think about the loss of his partner and best friend.

Though what had him riled up this time was the fact that as per usual it seemed that the fact that he was this warship’s Chief Medical Officer got ignored. It was one thing when some of his patients need to be physically restrained and dragged in here for treatment, walk OUT during treatment, Starscream held the record for that one. Then give to it that now their liege had also opted to ignore his advice, no matter if he outranks the ex-gladiator in such questions, and got the ship infected with dark energon. Knockout could have screamed in agitation, but he refrained from straining his vocalizer and just took care about EVERYONE on the whole ship due to them all needing treatment in various ways. It had been a nightmare and of course there was the fact with Prime’s CMO, if he should meet the medic on the battlefield again by chance he will involve him in a ‘ _medical discussion’_ as a thank you for giving him a ‘second option’ when he was about to ‘treat’ that fleshling who stole the coordinates to four of the Iaconian artefacts.

Venting a frustrated sigh he put the last of the tools into their proper place when he suddenly found himself slammed against the wall, something tying his wrist joints together above his helm while his legs were pulled apart. Glaring icily he found himself gazing into the violet optics of their Communications Officer.

“Soundwave, what the frag?” Knockout snapped at his fellow officer who as an answer only pressed even more against the other’s frame, feelers tightening around the struggling wrist joints. “Soundw…” it was impossible for the medic to finish as Soundwave pressed their derma together, glossa invading the other mech’s intake, exploring and mapping up everything it could reach.

Knockout kept struggling during the whole kiss, though no matter how fragile the Communications Officer may look he still possessed a great physical strength so it was impossible for him to get free. His arms were starting to get stiff due to the position they were held in by one of the feelers, he could feel oral fluid running down the side of his intake while his plating started to heat up from the frame pressing against his while the second feeler and a pair of servos trailed along his plating, dipping under the lose ones. He gasped into the kiss when some of the digits brushed against his manual control hidden under the plating on his tight, making the upper part of his interface panel retreat, allowing his pressurized spike to be free. This made Knockout struggle even more, shuddering when slender digits brushed against the sensors on his spike, but he still could not get free, leaving him only to glare into the violet optics which never left his. Then after a few kliks he felt something different touch his spike, sliding slowly around it before he was sheeted inside a warm and wet valve. This time he could not hold back the moan which was partially swallowed by a renewed kiss.

Soundwave’s spark pulsed more strongly when he picked up on the moan, pleased that he managed to get a noise from the medic. His frame shuddered when the medic’s spike was finally sheeted inside of him, stretching the rubber mesh walls in a delicious way while his sensory nodes sent pleasure cruising through his systems. It was a little known fact that by his class were the sensory nodes inside the valve double as sensitive to stimulation then by any other of their kind. Taking advantage of their difference in high Soundwave raised his frame, letting the spike slide out a bit before pushing back down, making his nodes light up. He pressed his derma more harsher against Knockout’s trying to hide his own moan as charge was raising rapidly in his frame when the medic finally started to respond on his own, thrusting his hips and thus driving his spike deeper inside the wet heat. The fact that those crimson optics never left his was only adding to his arousal, driving him faster to the brink of overload.

Knockout knew that neither of them could hold it longer with one last thrust he felt his overload was through his system when Soundwave’s valve clenched around his spike, driving out every droplet of transfluid from it. His frame staggered, making him feel light with the only thing keeping him from falling being Soundwave who was still pressed against him, nuzzling his neck cables. When Knockout felt his arms being released he pulled them down and placing his arms around the slender waist.

“You are impossible Wave” Knockout said with a smile as the darker mech pulled away from the white neck cables and returned the smile.

“ ** _Inquiry: Knockout feeling better now?_** ” the TIC asked before kissing the medic again.

“Yes, I am though the next time you want to calm me down with interfacing wait till I get back into our quarters.” Soundwave chuckled in amusement, he did plan on doing that, but in the end he was really bothered to wait even one more klik while he was shut out.

“ ** _Soundwave not liking to be shut out_**.” he finally admitted at which he felt the medic pull him closer and kiss him in an apologetic way.

“I’m sorry Wave, but it really frustrated me that everyone seems to ignore my orders as their medic and beside being the one in the end who needed to take care about everyone, that what scarred me the most was the fact that you also got hurt.” Knockout said as he stroke over Soundwave’s face plate who leaned into the familiar touch. “It had only been worse that I felt it by you much stronger due to our bond unlike by those whose sparks I had under watch.” Soundwave nodded as he wrapped his arms around the smaller frame.

“ ** _Soundwave understands._** ” the Communications Officer said gently.

“Come now, we should get back to our quarters sweetspark, I think you still need to help me calm down a bit more.” Knockout said with a smirk which made Soundwave shudder in excitement, mostly that Knockout finally opened his side of their bond and was sending him a number of quite interesting pictures about what he can expect when they get to the privacy of their quarters.


End file.
